


[虫铁]《有尾巴的好处》

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, SpiderIron - Freeform, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 虫铁。1314Fo贺文。虫×中了魔咒有猫耳猫尾铁。是很早以前一个短篇的衍生。《有尾巴的好处》短篇他的身体发着颤，尾巴却是欢快的缠着Peter的手臂，催促一样摩挲着滑动。





	[虫铁]《有尾巴的好处》

“这样的情况大概要持续多久？”Peter坐在Tony旁边看着面前的人，眼睛不受控制的瞄着Tony的后腰。  
“不清楚，也许要一直持续到下咒人主动解咒也说不定。”Stephen皱着眉看着桌上的纸条，将纸条递给对面坐着的两个人。Peter仍然是普普通通的常服，青春活力激情昂扬。旁边坐着的人却是戴着几乎遮住大半张脸的墨镜，大大的兜帽一直遮到眉毛。  
耳朵被很好的遮住了，但尾巴没有。可以看到他的衣服后腰处鼓起来一块，还在轻微的动。  
“我不清楚这个魔咒，所以我找了人帮忙。”他食指点了点那张纸条，上面有字迹渐渐显现出来，像是有人正在往上面写字。“她比我更了解这类魔咒。”  
“持续任何时长都有可能是什么意思？”Tony皱了皱眉。Peter看了他一眼，最终没有把他的疑惑问出口。在这行字下方还有一行字，是“所以你要抓紧时间赶紧办事，猫耳猫尾是不是棒极了？”  
他一瞬间明白过来这是对方写了只给他看的。字迹继续浮现，“我会努力找到解决办法，别指望Dr.Strange了他不懂这种恶作剧魔咒。”“她嘲讽你。”Peter抬头看着Stephen，后者抱着手臂似乎有什么话想讲，最终沉默不语。  
“大概多久能找到解决办法呢？”Tony在纸上写道。  
“不清楚，说不定我还没找到解决方法魔咒就失效了。”Antarctic回复。

“没事的Mr.Stark，只是长了耳朵和尾巴而已，没关系的。”Peter温声劝着Tony，然而听上去更像是诱哄：“您尾巴被这样团着捂在衣服里面不难受吗？我又不会笑话您，在家里不藏着没关系的。”  
“我不能接受！”Tony在床上团成一团，声音闷闷的从被子底下传出来：“想想吧！Stark长着耳朵和尾巴！”他说不出口那个“猫”字。  
“没关系的。”Peter忍着没有笑出来，他爬上床将团成一团的人抱在怀里。感受到床垫凹陷下去的时候Tony心猛地一震而后跳的剧烈，他恨不得能从这个房间立刻消失。  
Peter将Tony从被子里剥出来，低头逮着他嘴唇亲了一口。“我觉得您这样也很好看。”他看着Tony满眼都是柔柔和和如蜜糖般甜蜜的情意，“我很喜欢。”  
Tony最受不了的就是Peter的直球，现下他面色发红装作不在意的点点头撇开脸去，但Peter能看到他软软的耳朵动了动，尾巴一直在不停的甩，卷曲又伸直。  
有尾巴的好处，就是他不肯、不愿表现出来的真实心情，会被尾巴出卖。Peter心下了然轻笑着低头去亲他：“您该控制好自己的尾巴。”  
Tony一愣，回过头时才发现自己的尾巴已经把自己卖的彻彻底底。他伸手想抓住自己的尾巴让它不要再动，这一抓却是开启了什么不得了的开关。  
Peter清清楚楚听到了Tony的一声轻喘，他立刻发现了端倪。“尾巴不能碰是吗？”Peter嘴上这么说着手上伸过去握住了Tony的尾巴，顺着毛摸了几把。  
他勾起嘴角。

他的身体发着颤，尾巴却是欢快的缠着Peter的手臂，催促一样摩挲着滑动。Peter压着他一点一点往里进，一边吻着他让他放松。  
Peter总算明白为什么有那么多养猫的人喜欢咬自己的猫的耳朵，哪怕咬完之后会被猫爪子挠也在所不辞。每次他亲吻或是舔咬Tony的耳朵都会引起他的颤抖，穴道会收缩咬他咬的更紧，他的尾巴也会摩挲他的手臂或是摇晃着拍他。  
“Mr.Stark，您待会会被我操的猫叫吗？”Peter猛一挺身进到最里的前一刻附在Tony的耳朵旁边开口。他随后的动作逼得Tony张大了嘴喊叫险些抑制不住，他猛然意识过来自己将要出口的是怎样的声音，他忙伸手捂住自己的嘴才将后半部分的声音堵住。  
羞耻，强烈的羞耻。Tony抖着身子不敢置信，天知道这个魔咒竟然会有这样的效用，或许只是他被Peter刺激到了，接受了某种暗示。  
越是不能叫不想叫越要让他叫，Peter没有去把Tony捂住自己嘴的手拉下来，毕竟捂得再严实也会有没力的时候。他掐牢了Tony的腰往自己的方向拖了一把让交合处结合的更紧密，就听见Tony发出一声似乎是啜泣的声音，尾巴已经完全软下去没了力道软软搭在他手臂上。  
不知道是谁给Tony下的魔咒，就算是Loki下的Peter现在也只想好好感谢他。他从来没有见过Tony这个样子，身体抖的控制不住猫耳软软耷拉下来，他才操了他一会儿就已经操出了他的眼泪。在床上时Tony不怎么发出声音，除非被干的狠了受不住了，才会喘出声喊出声。这是顺其自然的，但现在Tony死死的捂住自己的嘴，生怕一个不小心就会“喵喵”的叫出声。  
Tony上半身趴在床上，到腰部时抬起拉出腰际的线条。双腿大开跪在床上，Peter嵌进他双腿之间。这个姿势对体力消耗大*，Tony还要分神捂好嘴。Peter撞了他一会儿他就没了力气软着趴在床上，眼泪控制不住的往下淌。  
“Mr.Stark，您这不是喜欢的很吗。”Peter偏偏俯下身去覆在他身上，手按在他身侧，Tony无自觉缠在他手臂上的尾巴也因此进入了Tony的视线。一下子受了刺激Tony张嘴想要说话，Peter逮着这机会猛力一挺，话语立刻变形成了一声猫叫。  
Tony反应过来时羞愤的只想立刻消失，Peter却将他翻过来不许他做鸵鸟。Tony被他操的受不住只能一叠声的猫叫，脑子里烧起来之前只想着要扒出那个下魔咒的人千刀万剐。

Antarctic在三天后找到了魔咒的解除方法，猫猫铁成了Peter最美好的回忆之一。  
在叹息声中，Peter收到了不知道谁送的猫咪情趣套装。包括猫耳朵，猫尾塞，还有一条铃铛。

小彩蛋：  
“我的确不精通恶作剧魔咒，但我也知道这个属于你动动手指就能解决的魔咒。”Stephen敲了敲古镜的边框。  
“那怎么行。”Antarctic坏笑：“好女巫要给小孩子糖吃的。”

  
[END]

**Author's Note:**

> *：是真的大我试了一下贼累_(:з」∠)_  
> *没有猫咪情|趣套装后续🌚


End file.
